


Language Barrier

by exklusiv



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exklusiv/pseuds/exklusiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a big difference between English and English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my livejournal account exklusiv_writes

Gavin hadn’t been living in America for very long. Technically, he wasn’t even living there yet; he was just setting everything up before moving there to begin his new and exciting life as Geoff’s lackey in the Rooster Teeth offices. But being a permanent member of the company was exciting, and he was ready to start the new chapter in his life.

To celebrate his decision to move in with this dear friends Geoff and Griffon and their wonderful daughter Millie, they decided to take him out for what they called an All-American breakfast, so they got up, got ready, and Geoff drove them down to a diner they often visited.

They looked over the menus, Geoff and Griffon giving in when Millie asked for the pancake stack that was more dessert than breakfast (they were celebrating, after all), and when the waitress took their order, Gavin had to pause their conversation and ask a question.

“Why on earth would you order biscuits and gravy?”

Geoff looked at Griffon, who looked confused. He looked back at Gavin and shrugged. “I dunno, because it’s good?”

“That has got to be the most nauseating thing I’ve ever pictured in my life. Biscuits and gravy, though, really? Who even decided that was a thing you could do?”

“Someone with a really good sense of taste, apparently,” Geoff said, shrugging again.

“I am going to be sick just thinking of it, oh, my God.”

Geoff’s face contorted into a look of utter confusion before Griffon snapped her fingers. “Oh, you don’t call biscuits the same thing we call biscuits!”

With a triumphant point, Geoff looked at Gavin. “Describe what you think of when you hear the word biscuit.”

“Well, they’re a pastry. Sweet, crunchy, sometimes they have chocolate. Good with tea or milk?”

Griffon nudged Geoff. “He’s describing a cookie.”

“Oh, no wonder you think it’s weird. What about gravy, what are you thinking.”

“Brown, made from the drippings of animal fat when you cook something, usually.”

Millie hummed. “Like the stuff we put on potatoes when Daddy makes ham!”

Geoff smiled. “You are so off on what biscuits and gravy are here, man. Like, so off.”

Gavin frowned, indignant. “Well, alright then, what about you? Describe your biscuits and gravy to me!”

“The biscuit is usually thick, if it’s made right. Totally fluffy and a little bit salty, really, really soft, too,” Griffon said, reaching up to gently fix her septum piercing.

“So it’s like a crumpet, then.”

“Maybe?” Geoff said, looking like he had no idea what Gavin meant. Griffon, however, shook her head.

“No, no, I read somewhere once that a crumpet is more like what we’d call an English muffin.”

“Oh, now you want to start throwing muffins in the mix? You’re going to tell me that you call fairy cakes something stupid like ‘sponge balls.’”

“Cupcakes,” Griffon said gently. Gavin looked completely distraught.

“Back to the gravy, though, because this gravy is not like the drippings from a ham. It’s super thick, and it’s white. It’s usually made with sausage bits, but we’ve been to a few places where they use bacon,” Geoff said.

Gavin stared at Geoff. “I have never even heard of that. I literally cannot picture what you’re describing to me, I’m just imagining glue poured onto some biscuits.”

“You just wait until it gets here, then you’ll see what we mean.”

They didn’t have to wait long. Their waitress came back with their food soon, and when she sat the plate of biscuits and gravy down in front of Griffon, Gavin stared at it.

“That’s hamburger sauce.”

Geoff scoffed. “What the hell is hamburger sauce?”

“Gavin, that’s sausage, not hamburger!” Millie laughed, holding her fork full of whipped cream and pancake with her whole fist.

“No, I’m telling you, that’s hamburger sauce! What’s this biscuit you talk about look like? Let me see!”

Griffon grabbed a bit with her fork and held it up for Gavin to see. The Brit studied it for a moment, then slumped. “That looks like a scone. It being a scone does not make it any better than being a biscuit.”

“Here, taste it, I swear it’s delicious.”

“If I end up vomiting, you are both going to give me your bedroom,” Gavin warned, leaning forward and letting Griffon stick the bite of food in his mouth. He chewed it thoughtfully, then shook his head.

“This is a savory scone with hamburger sauce. That is literally what that is.”

Geoff folded his hands, mafia style, and looked at Gavin. “Well, buddy, you better get used to calling this biscuits and gravy, because if you ordered savory scones with hamburger sauce at a restaurant, they’d kick you out.”

Gavin had to concede on that. They finished their breakfast, Gavin being a good helper and cutting up Millie’s food when she asked, and enjoying the conversation, which had mercifully turned away from their language differences. They paid their bill and headed out to the car, and as Gavin helped put Millie into her car seat, he spoke up.

“By the way, can we stop by a chemist or something to get some plaster? I noticed you guys didn’t have any and you both know how easy I injure myself.”

Geoff and Griffon shared a look, then sighed simultaneously.

“We are not starting this shit again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I once had a conversation with an English friend about the general differences in our language and it gave birth to this. I know that most English people know what we call cupcakes and shit like that but my friend had no idea what biscuits and gravy were and it amused me.  
> This is also horribly incorrect timeline wise and I don't even know if a chemist is where you get a bandaid in Britain but for the sake of a joke it worked.  
> Be gentle.


End file.
